A Little Break
by Anonymercy
Summary: A sexual twist on the original boiler room knife fight between Leon and Krauser in RE4. Warning: Rape. Prompt: Self-Indulgence


_WARNING: There is RAPE. Yes, RAPE. Anyhow, that's all I really need to say, other than that if you haven't already, you should probably play RE4 before reading this. Now have fun._

* * *

**III. Self-Indulgence**

(Setting: RE4 - Leon before his knife fight with Krauser in the boiler room.)

While riding the elevator up, Leon thought of Ada. He thought of her sensual curves, her teasing voice, her mysterious air and that sexy, red dress she wore. His mind drifted to think about how she'd look without that dress, and all of the nasty things he'd do to her (if only he could get her number without her grapple-gunning away). The idea of that dress laying on his bedroom floor back in America made him quite aroused, and he jumped when the elevator halted rudely at the top. _Stop daydreaming because you're at THE TOP FLOOR, playboy,_ it seemed to mock him. Although he had been alone for quite some time, Leon felt a bit embarrassed that he had jumped and looked around to see if anyone had seen his little trip-up.

Contorting his face into a grim, serious expression, Leon thought about the U3 to get rid of his annoying boner. He felt a presence in the air, and whoever (or whatever) it was, it'd be a huge disadvantage for Leon to have it catch him with a bulge in his pants.

But Leon's blood was still somewhat stuck in his second brain, and he absent-mindedly armed grabbed his knife instead of, well, every other weapon he had that would have been more effective. Suddenly, he heard the sound of Donkey Kong swinging along the pipes and spun around, alert and boner-less. A large shadow (very similar in build to Donkey Kong) came flying towards him so fast that Leon barely managed to tumble backwards completely unscathed.

Well, except for his right cheek.

_Goddamnit, anything but my face! I need that,_ he thought as he glared at Donkey Kong, who was actually his comrade Krauser, magically back from the dead. "Been a long time, _comrade,_" Krauser said.

"Krauser!"

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?"

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!"

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from."

Krauser lashed out at Leon with his knife, in hopes of disarming him. But as expected, Leon was quick and managed to duck away from Krauser's blade.

"What do you want," the pretty boy said.

"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all."

They clashed blades.

"Leave Ashley out of this!"

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American."

He kicked an empty oil can at Leon and used to momentum to drive his blade at Leon's chest. But yet again, Leon's reflexes saved him, and they both flipped backwards to their feet.

"You got her involved just for that?!" he spat angrily, taking the offensive this time. They swung and sliced at each other adeptly, but neither landed a slash because of their nearly equal skill. However, Leon's acute awareness caused him to swiftly pass his knife to his right hand, spin and slice Krauser's chest, causing the larger man to stumble back a bit. _Well, that's going to match the scar on my lips,_ he thought. The adrenaline pumping through him from this fresh wound gave him a temporary high, and he rushed at Leon once more, locking into a grapple with him until Krauser spun him around and kicked Leon's ass. The poor boy tumbled to the ground exhausted and disarmed. _Damn, I should've packed more rations,_ Leon thought hungrily.

But it was a bit too late for that. Krauser didn't want to kill Leon right there, just wound him enough to make him submissive and then torment him. After all, killing Leon meant one less handsome blonde out there in the world, and Krauser's real objective was finding the sample lying somewhere in the same building, not following that tentacle-flailing cult leader's stupid orders. Leon was a hardy guy. He'd survive a blunt stab to the stomach long enough to get help (or at least crawl to one of those questionable herbs). So he pounced onto Leon with the intention of sinking his blade right into Leon's abdomen. He pressed downward with his greater strength, slowly lowering the blade against Leon's struggle.

However, at the last second, Leon swerved the blade to his left and the knife sunk into the ground, but not before slicing deeply into his side. Krauser leapt backwards before Leon could kick him off, and smirked at the injured man. He had a laugh watching Leon squirm to grab the knife laying behind him, but then kicked it to the floor below. Boy, was he going to enjoy this.

Krauser's boot met the profusely bleeding wound on Leon's side and the pretty boy rolled over while grunting in severe pain. He then grabbed Leon's fabulous(ly soft) hair and pulled him onto his knees. Yep, wringing out every last bit of man-pride this pretty boy had would certainly do. He smothered his crotch into Leon's face and caught the smaller man's wrists with his free hand, holding them up together and preventing him from escaping his position. After his victim stopped struggling a bit, he let go of Leon's hands and pressed his knife's tip against Leon's jugular, his other hand still in pretty boy's jugular.

"Well, _comrade,_ either you and the president's daughter can die today, or you give Krauser's blade a little _taste._"

At the last word he thrust into Leon's face, his dick hardened from the idea of dominating Leon. When Leon hesitated, he pressed the edge of his knife forcefully into the side of Leon's neck, just barely breaking the skin there.

"Tch. You have hands, Leon. Use them."

Krauser waited patiently as Leon slowly undid his former comrade's belt, buckle and underwear slit. His prey hesitated a bit before pulling out Krauser's member, but the soldier was patient. Once the snake was out, though, it went straight down Leon's throat. Leon's mouth worked the hardened shaft against its will as a rough hand painfully tugged his hair back and forth. The experience was overwhelming for Leon, who'd thankfully never experienced a facefuck before, and he could feel his jaw getting sore, his gag reflex going out of control and the tears streaming down his cheeks. God, the force of Krauser's thrusts alone was tearing open the cut on his side. What was only a few minutes felt like hours of painful suffering on Leon's half before Krauser finally let loose his load into Leon's abused throat, only for some of it to enter his windpipe.

Leon coughed violently and collapsed backward, desperately gasping for air. His few seconds of being untouched were wrenched away from him like his pants were at the same moment. Rough, gloved hands somehow managed to deftly strip him of his boots, socks, pants, utility belt and even underwear in mere seconds without tearing. But Krauser's hunger was growing, and he tore off Leon's shirt and utility vest with a primal energy that gave Leon's tender back fresh rope burn marks. The prey gasped at the cold touch of the rusty, steel floor on his wound and froze for a moment.

Krauser dug his fingers into Leon's sides (and into his wound) and twirled him over. Faint and weak from over-bleeding and abuse, Leon's body couldn't keep up with his fear of being penetrated for the first time; his struggles were feeble wrist flicks; his screams of protest were whimpers, frailly-whispered "no..."'s as his dominator pressed Leon's face to the ground and pressed his own member to the rim of Leon's helpless, exposed entrance. As he squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, he heard human words:

"Relax, comrade."

And so he obeyed. The instant he did, a thick, ungloved finger covered with saliva entered his hole with ease. It was not painful at all, and Leon squirmed a bit in pleasure as the finger wiggled around to loosen him up. When the second one entered, it was easy and smooth like the first. Leon could feel his body relax despite his vulnerable, downward-doggy position and the stark contrast of the cold floor to the warmth inside him. Then a third went inside.

It wasn't so particularly pleasurable, just something that was probing inside him while stretching his rim when—it struck _it_. He couldn't describe it, but it sent shudders or pleasure up his spine. As Krauser's fingers kept rubbing _it_, he could feel his face shamelessly redden, his nipples harden and goosebumps rise on his skin. His hot breath quickened, and his bones turned to jelly as he completely forgot about the pain in his side. The pleasure sent shudder and shiver after shudder, and Leon almost began to buck his hips backward.

Then the pleasure was gone.

His eyes opened in surprise. Like a bashful puppy, he strained to turn his head around and stare at Krauser's calm face in a confused manner. Then, with the reality that he was enjoying his rape hitting him, Leon averted eye contact and quickly buried his face back into the floor.

_Heh, such a pathetic virgin,_ thought Krauser. _Well, it's time I took it._ He pressed his member gently onto the rim, spitted onto it a few times and slowly but firmly pushed it all the way in. This intrusion wasn't like the fingers, and Leon's entire body clenched in pain, his back arching as he enclosed his head with tense shoulders. But Leon's first dick moved on its own inside him, so he had to bear with it.

"Didn't I tell you to relax?"

The deep growl from his "comrade's" throat broke the suffocating silence, and Leon allowed himself to gasp a little.

"Jesus, that hurts," he muttered to himself. But after a few gentle thrusts, his rear became accustomed to it, and none of it was so bad. Krauser sensed this relaxation and accelerated to what he'd been wanting to do. He bent forward and grabbed Leon by the neck with his left arm, pulling him up so that both were on their knees alone. Krauser worked his lips, tongue and teeth into Leon's right shoulder and neck; kissing, sucking and biting while driving his dick right into Leon's G. Leon squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed tightly on Krauser's right arm, which was wrapped around front and was fondling Leon's quickly-hardening member. The pretty boy was refusing to make a sound despite being drowned in pleasure he had never experienced, and this pissed off Krauser just enough to squeeze tighter and and bite down _hard_ into Leon's neck, eliciting a high, breathy squeak from the boy. _Cute,_ the bigger man thought. So he pressed his lips against Leon's ear while driving harder than before and whispered,

"I want to hear your slutty moans, comrade. No holding back."

Then he stopped his thrusting completely, which made Leon squirm in protest.

"I want you to indulge in this like I am. Neither of us have had a good fuck since the beginning of this whole, stupid Plagas mission. Now either you take it with some enthusiasm or I'll finish myself in your throat."

Dangerously drained of both blood and oxygen, Leon nodded weakly in submission. It wasn't as if he had the energy to hold in his moans anyway. As Krauser resumed his crusade on Leon's g-spot, moans erupted from the both of them. Their passion and heat built higher and higher as their cries echoed erotically off the cavernous walls of the boiler room.

Eventually, Leon began to feel an intense rush of pleasure overtake him knew he was close. Krauser thrusted faster and deeper into Leon, and he came into Leon intensely, filling his partner up with a giant load that had been kept in for too long. Perhaps it was the high from not having enough blood and oxygen, or maybe it was the overwhelming pleasure from having both his member and g-spot being stroked at the same time, but Leon's body spasmed in a powerful orgasm, his eyes rolling back from being unable to handle the immensity of it all. His grip grew tighter than ever on Krauser's arm, and his body contorted like that for quite some time at that apex, until finally the two of them collapsed on top of each other, panting like dogs as they laid there completely spent.

Then there was a tender sound of clapping.

"Marvelous show, boys."

The duo snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, and saw a slender Asian woman in a red dress standing on a ledge above them.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress."

Leaving a semi-conscious Leon on the ground, Krauser quickly zipped up his pants and grabbed his knife as a threat. However, Ada already had her TMP's laser trained on Krauser's chest

"It looks like we have the upper hand here."

Krauser laughed and leapt away onto a different ledge. He looked at the pathetic sight of Leon and said, "You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your invitable death, is it?" He had a faint notion to kill Leon later on, but suddenly his line seemed more cryptic than literal. Krauser took one last glance at Leon's handsome face from above and decided he wanted to see that face in lust again someday. He disappeared into the darkness and vowed to kill that bitch for interrupting what could have been the beginning of round two.

"You...knew each other?"

Leon glanced up from cleaning himself with rags of his shirt. Ada had hopped down and they made eye contact.

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason you're here?"

She gamboled past him with a carefree air around her. Her eyes were busy skimming Leon's pectorals and abdominal muscles, her mind on how Leon would look like back in her apartment back in America.

"Maybe some other time."

She hopped, skipped and jumped back onto the ledge she came from. Leon scoffed, both at her comment and at his own embarrassment that she had caught him getting it on with Krauser. She left to continue on whatever her objective was, as if this whole thing never happened.

Sitting alone, applying an herb to his side, Leon received a call on his PDA. It was Saddler.

"Enjoy the reunion with your old friend?"

Leon let out another scoff.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

.

.

.

* * *

_This was based off of the third element of the Thirty Elements of Darkness, which was Self-Indulgence. I may or may not do all thirty; I'm not sure. My stories are all over the place in pairings, but they're probably all going to be yaoi pairings, and I may or may not compile all of them in the end. But the first two were not about RE, and the next few ones may not be about RE, either._

_I tried to not change the flow of time too much, so the beginning and the end quote the scene directly. I don't owe Capcom or RE, so don't sue my ass off! Please! I have a family to feed! (That is, a family of one.)_


End file.
